Persons who do not have clothes washing machines in their own homes typically utilize laundry bags to transport their laundry to washing machines which may be centrally located in their dwelling complex or remotely located in a commercial laundromat. Even those persons having clothes washers in their homes may use laundry bags for accumulating laundry and transporting it to the washing machines.
Laundry bags typically consist of a simple cloth bag with a drawstring closure. The basic form of these bags has not been changed over time and as a result a user is faced with a number of difficulties and inconveniences while carrying a full load of laundry to the nearest washing machine or to the nearest laundromat.
The user has the problem of carrying a relatively heavy and bulky load which cannot be grasped or held conveniently. Once at the laundromat the user has to empty the entire contents of the laundry bag in order to separate the white laundry from the colored laundry. This is both awkward and time consuming since there may not be any tables or other flat surfaces available to facilitate this procedure.